


Welcome to Heaven

by een0803



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/een0803/pseuds/een0803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up somewhere strange, and what happens is quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Heaven

It’s quiet. Dean doesn’t remember the last time he has ever been anywhere this quiet. He’s laying on the ground, something tickling the side of his face. He opens his eyes, then quickly shuts them because holy crap it’s bright. He braces himself, then opens his eyes a bit slower this time. This is definitely not where Dean last remembers being. This is an open field, green grass, blue skies, a gentle breeze cooling his skin. The last thing Dean remembers is being in a dark warehouse in the dead of night, fighting demon after demon after demon. He wasn’t holding back, since he was alone, because Sammy and Cas...oh God. It all comes crashing back to him. Sam went first. They were all fighting, when Sam got jumped. It was over in a matter of seconds. Then Cas, who was stupid enough to try to follow the same thing that got Sam. Well, it succeeded in killing the two things that meant the most to Dean. Dean let out any and all of the stops, killing anything that got in his way. He was fighting one that seemed like it couldn’t care less about fighting when suddenly, everything went black, and he woke up here. Wherever the hell “here” was. Dean gets up, bracing himself for a new opponent, when he sees a girl. She definitely was not here a second ago. He reaches for his knife, finding nothing. He has a thin t-shirt, jeans, and no shoes. What the hell? The girl reaches for him, and he braces himself for the rough impact of an attack, but instead feels the cool caress of friendliness. He flinches away, it’s been so long since anyone has touched him that way. She has kindness in her eyes, he can see that much. She opens her mouth. “Welcome Dean,” she says, “We have been waiting for you for a long time.” Dean honestly has no freaking clue what she means or who she is, but he decides to just go along with it. “Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?” The questions flood Dean’s mind, but all that comes out of his mouth is “What?” The girl smiles, and says “You are in Heaven, Dean.” 

Heaven. The last time Dean was here, it was a little room with porcelain angels everywhere. But now, its beautiful. He feels so free here. “Why am I here?” he asks. The girl replies “Your earthly time has ended. You get to spend eternity in paradise.” Dean doesn’t understand. He has done so much wrong. He has defied just about every humane law known to man, he has killed, he has tortured, he has been to Hell for heaven’s sake (no pun intended.) As if she read his mind, the girl said “Dean, if anyone deserves to be in Heaven, it is you. You are the Righteous man, the man who gave up everything, the man who went to Hell and back again for the sake of all of the humans. Your life has been spent trying to make a life worth living out of this, and this is your reward.” Dean looks around, and sighs. He is grateful he made it into Heaven, sure, but he was alone. He’s not overly fond of a lot of people, but he’s not a huge fan of being lonely for all of eternity. Dean asks, “Why does Heaven look the way it does? And where is everyone else?” She replies “Everyone has their own Heaven, it is a representation of their heart’s deepest desires. Your heaven looks the way it does because all you have ever really wanted was peace. The grass here will always be green, the skies always blue, the sun always shining.” Dean gets it, but still is wondering why he’s alone. “You know, people’s Heavens can intermingle, if one so desires.” the girl says. She gestures for Dean to turn around. There, a face he hasn’t seen in years greets him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. “Mom,” he gasps. He runs towards her open arms, and crashes into her, holding on like he’ll never let go. “Dean,” Mary says, “I am so proud of you.” Dean can’t say anything back, for he’s afraid he’ll start sobbing. He lets go, and turns back around just to be greeted by a whole gang of people he never thought he’d see again. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Kevin, every familiar face that has been with him for the long haul. But, there are two faces missing. He looks to the mysterious girl, and she only nods her head for Dean to look to the left. He looks, and there is Cas, back in his trenchcoat and the backwards blue tie that started it all. Dean walks up to him, and, without a word, pulls him into the most heartfelt kiss he could ever give. They hold onto each other for dear life for what could have been minutes, hours, days, years, who knows. They finally pull away, Dean realizing that he really should have done that a long time ago. Cas only looks at him, and Dean knows for the first time, he will be really, really happy. They stand there, looking at each other, when Dean is bowled over from the side and knocked to the ground. He looks up and sees the one face that has been there from the start. Sam. They pull each other up, and embrace in such a bone crushing hug, they thought their ribs might break. They are both gasping with tears, for they know that now and forever, they are home.


End file.
